Campers at Hogwarts
by Annabeth1311
Summary: The Campers go to Hogwarts! The war with Gaea is over and so is the one with Volemort. Fifteen campers get to go to Hogwarts to learn about the wizards/witches. What sort of things will happen while they are there? Read to find out!
1. Wizarding School?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so it may be bad. I thought of this idea because I've noticed that there aren't very many good Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossovers so I decided to see if I could make a good one! This story is set after the war with Gaea; Jason has gone back to Camp Jupiter, also it is after the war with Voldemort. Just so you know there will be some percabeth but they will not be together at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling do.**

Annabeth

I raced to the Big House; Chiron had called a meeting there, so as head of the Athena Cabin (Cabin 6) I was required to be there. I walked in to see Leo, Will, the Stoll brothers, Nico, Katie, Piper, and Clarisse along with Chiron all sitting at the table.

"Annabeth welcome!" Chiron said "Now everyone but Percy is here. I wonder where he is". I pulled up a chair and along with everyone else I sat down and waited for Percy. A few minutes later he ran through the door "am I late?" he said "yes!" we all answered. He came and sat down next to me just as Chiron started to explain why he called a meeting today "I have called a meeting today because my good friend Albus Dumbledore has invited 15 kids from Camp Half-Blood to visit his Wizarding School in England. Murmurs of "Wizarding School?" and "England?" went around the room; lots of people just had confused looks on their faces. "As I was saying" Chiron continued "I have already found some people who are interested in going to this Wizarding School, those people are Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Clovis, Lacey, and Rachael. If you are interested in going to this Wizarding School please raise your hand." My hand shot up in the air! I knew there might be monsters, but before a few minutes ago I didn't even know that Wizards existed. I was excited to learn something new! I looked around the room and all the kids except Will Solace were raising their hands. I counted in my head how many people were coming, exactly 15 perfect.

Chiron wrote down everyone's name and said "okay everyone you will receive a note when everything is planned. You will be leaving on Friday. You are dismissed."

I walked outside with Percy "so are you excited about this Wizarding School trip?" he asked "yes" I began "until today I didn't even know that wizards existed so I'm excited to learn what they're like." "I wonder if there are any girls there?" he asked. I laughed and asked "are you looking for a girlfriend Percy?" he blushed "no I just thought that wizards were boys I mean have you ever heard of a girl wizard?" he asked "no" I started "but you never know" and with that I turned and walked into my cabin leaving him there to think.

_3 days later_

I picked up the letter I found sitting on my bed. Maybe this was the note Chiron said he would send to the people who were coming on the trip to the Wizarding School. Sure enough the letter said,

Dear Annabeth,

You have agreed to join 14 other campers on a trip to a Wizarding School in England. You will leave on a plane tomorrow along with Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Nico D'Angelo, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Katie Gardener, Clarisse La rue, Leo Valdez, Rachael Dare, Tyson, Lacey, and Clovis. You plane will leave at 8:00am on Thursday. Your plane will land around 2:00pm and from there you will board a train scheduled to leave at 3:00. You will arrive at Hogwarts (the Wizarding School) around 5:00pm. At Hogwarts you will be assigned a wizard/witch (the girl version of a wizard) partner that will help you around while staying at Hogwarts. If you have any questions come to the Big House.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Wow I thought this will be a fun trip!

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! You can expect the next chapter in the next week or two. Please review!**


	2. The Dream and the Truth or Dare Game

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you ready for chapter two? I hope so! Anyway I wanted to say that I'm replacing Lacey with Selena because Lacey is only mentioned once in the series and Selena is mentioned more often (and no she is not dead in my story). Also the part where he is dreaming is in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

Percy

I ran to the top of Half-Blood hill, I was late as usual. I had waked up this morning so excited for the trip to the Wizarding School in England that I remembered that I had forgotten to pack the night before. When I got to the top of the hill everyone was standing there waiting for me even Clovis didn't look that tired.

We all piled into the camp van and rode to the airport. I'm scared to ride in an airplane even if Zeus had sworn on the river Styx that he would not blast me out of the sky on the way to England or on the way back.

_A few hours later_

I walked onto the airplane and sat down next to Annabeth. I held onto the armrests so tight that they would probably be stuck in that position once I left the plane. Annabeth must have seen the look on my face because she laughed and said "it's okay Seaweed Brain Zeus sworn on the river Styx that he would not blast you out of the sky"." I know but still he's a god what's the worst thing that could happen to him if he breaks his promise" I said "but Thalia is on this plane why would Zeus blast his own daughter out of the sky?" Annabeth said "true" I said "but still". After that I either slept or tried to read a book. I didn't get very far in that book though with the dyslexia, and riding in an airplane I only read about one page in an hour. I soon got bored and went back to sleep.

I had this weird dream it wasn't one of my normal demigod dreams with the monsters, but something even stranger. It started a little like this…..

_I was standing outside a door. It was a pretty door, painted pink and white. Just then the door opened and I saw Aphrodite standing there she beckoned me in and sat down at a table with me then said "I want to talk to you about someone Percy". "What do you want to-" I stopped midsentence "wait did you say you wanted to talk about someone? Who?" Then a voice popped into my head and said "I think I know who I want to talk to you about" and immediately I knew who she wanted to talk to me about. She wanted me to talk about Annabeth... okay I do admit that I may have a tiny crush on her, but it's nothing big and certainly nothing I needed to tell Aphrodite about it. I mean she is the goddess of love, but it's my personal business._

_Aphrodite smiled and said, "well I know you like Annabeth and I was just listening to your thoughts, so I know that you don't want to talk to me about it, but you see you may never get chance like this again it isn't normal that the goddess of love pops up and offers to fix the problems in your love life, you may even get a girlfriend out of this little bit of advice I give you". I could have a girlfriend? Now that is something. I've never had a girlfriend before, and she's just offering me this bit of information that might get me one "okay tell me" I said. "Let Selena help" Aphrodite said and then she disappeared._

My eyes flew open. Just then Annabeth asked "dreaming about yourself?" "Why would you ask that?" I asked. "Well you were saying 'me? me?'" she said, then I answered "well sort-of " because of course I did. Just then the announcer's voice came on and said, "please buckle your seatbelts we are going to land in three minutes" there was a bunch of rustling as people fumbled for their seatbelts and turned off their electronics. I sat there and waited for then plane to land.

When we got off the plane all the demigods including me went to eat at a restaurant. We all sat down an ordered when Selena said "let's play truth or dare, I'll go first". Selena started to talk when Thalia interrupted her and said, "first we need to make some rules, if you do not want to do the dare or answer the truth you have to give one-hundred drachmas to the person who gave you the truth or the dare. Deal?" Thalia asked. We all nodded our heads even though none of us had one-hundred drachmas "now you all have to swear on the river Styx" we all sworn even Thalia did, so Selena started the game. "Percy truth or dare?" I froze; if I chose truth she would ask who I had a crush on, if I said dare she would somehow make me tell who I had a crush on. I thought and said, "dare". Selena thought about it for a moment and said, "all the girls have to put on blindfolds for this and Percy will go kiss whichever girl he has a crush on" my mouth hung open I was scared. I didn't know if Annabeth would like me or not, but I didn't have one-hundred drachmas and Aphrodite also said 'let Selena help' so I said "okay".

I watched as all the girls put on their blindfolds. Then Selena said "okay do all the girls have their blindfolds on?" The girls said yes so I knew I had to kiss Annabeth now. I looked over at Grover, he gave me a thumbs-up. Grover was the only one who knew I had a crush on Annabeth due to the empathy link between us. Then I turned around and kissed her. I have no idea how long we were like that, but the other girls soon started to lift up their blindfolds and stare. I was happy now.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I might be updating in the next couple of days so be prepared. Bye!**


End file.
